


Kylo Ren #3 {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, explicit cheekbones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as Kylo Ren, his brow gently rumpled over wide, unseeing eyes, a soft set to his mouth, leaning slightly forward as he feels his father's death echoing through the Force.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Kylo Ren #3 {art}

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the triumphant look you'd expect to see on the face of a man who has just taken the last step on his journey toward the Dark Side, full of anger and determination. This fragile expression, imbued with wistful yearning and regret, is one you might see on the face of someone who's taken a fatal wound, but hasn't quite realized it yet. He's searching for that sense of completion, hoping the sacrifice would be worth the cost, and finding only an echoing loss. 
> 
> 10-ish hours for this one. I kind of lost track towards the end while I was fussing with the color overlays (there are FIVE) and adjusting for the ensuing oddness. I almost just left it monochrome, but I'm a sucker for that red.
> 
> ETA: I've decided to include the monochrome version as well, since it has such a distinct difference in character from the color version; without the distraction of that vibrant color the fragility of his expression really comes to the fore. And yes, in case you're wondering, that's a big part of why I generally do these portraits in monochrome, it goes along with the tight focus on his face; it lets us focus on his expression.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-3.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-3-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-3-mouth.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/kylo-ren-3-bw.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
